Vampire Love
by ilovepocky
Summary: Bella,Alice,Rosalie are sisters,best friends,AND vampires going to Bridgeston Academy.Emmett,Edward,Jasper are adopted brothers,players but also vampires going to the same school. So much drama. Will they ever get together? B&ED, EM&R, A&J eventually
1. Arrival

**Plz read!!! I hope u enjoy it!**

**_Bella's point of view:_**

Finally. Rosalie, Alice, and I are finally at Bridgeston Academy** (I randomly made that up) **and now we're heading to our dorm.

"Yay." Alice squealed. "Don't you think this will be exciting?"

"I don't know" Rosalie said, bored.

"No" I simply stated.

Alice frowned. "Why?"

"Well, first off we are vampires and what if our secret accidentally escapes?" I asked. **(YES! they are vampires!)**

"But then again, we're basically immune to human blood so we won't hurt anybody" Rosalie added.

"Fine. But I don't get how exciting this could get. Its not like there will be other vampires in this school that we can date." I said.

Alice dose off and came back to reality and blinked a few times. She had a vision. I was gonna ask what she saw but she just said, "You are so wrong."

**Hey. thanks for reading. i know dat all authors ask u 2 review so plz do so i can be encouraged!!! Or else no chappie:P**


	2. The Players

**Hey! thanks 4 reviewing. on with the story! enjoy!**

**_Bella's point of view:_**

We came back from a hunting trip a few hours ago and I just read while Alice and Rose were doing god knows what.

"BBEEELLLLAAA!!!" God, annoying pixie sister.

"What Alice?" I called. "The whole world can hear you."

"Get ready! Its 6:14!"

I grumbled an 'okay'.

I took a shower and when I got to my room I put on an abercrombie and fitch tee shirt and skinny jeans and a pair of flats.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "Let's do your make up!!!"

I groaned, but I let it go. There's no point to mess with Alice when you know she's gonna bother you till no end.

"Just do slightly," I begged.

Alice pouted but agreed.

Rose came in so she could help Alice. She wore a outfit matching her blue eyes and looking beautiful as always. **(The girls are vampires but they have a few human characteristics. They have same eyes color from human unless they are hungry. The guys and girls both don't sparkle in the sunlight so I can write this story easier. p.s. both guys and girls can easily resist human blood. that's why the guys are players.)**

Once they were done I was a bit surprised. Even though this is a regular school day, I looked nice. I thanked them and complimented them and they just6 smiled back.

As we were stepping outside the door, I asked them something I was planning on asking.

"Hey girls." I said.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking maybe we should block ourselves from these vampires causewe don't know3 what kind of abilities they have" I said, kind of shy.

They laughed.

"Sure." Rosalie answered.

"We should see how long it takes for them to figure out that we're vampires." Alice piped.

I used my immune power on us so they can't read our minds, do illusions, control our emotions, manipulate, persuasion, pain, conversations, human bloodetc. Rose blocked our scent from them.

As we were walking around campus, we saw three guys making out with their girlfriends feverishly and they had...gold eyes?

vampires. They were vegetarian vampires. Vegetarian vampires were rare but seeing that they're making out with their human girlfriends, I guess they have a good resisting ability as we do. We walked straight past them until they stopped, finally noticing us but the bronze-haired and blond haired guys looked at us in confusion while the black haired burly one was oogling at Rose. Their girlfriends were glaring at us and went back to their boyfriends and seductively tried to get their attention and we just walked away.

Once we got out of their vampire hearing range I asked Alice,

"It them, right?" She nodded.

Oh great the vampire players of our school.

**Now... plz review or I will discontinue the story. I need lots of reviews to gain my confidence to continue!**


	3. VOTE 4 STORY!

**I have a vote:**

**_Do you think Angela should know Bella, Alice, and Rosalie's secret about vampires or not?_**

**(so i know how to put it in the story)**

**plz tell me in your review!**


	4. The Chicks

**thanks 4 reviews! more!!  
**

**_Edward's point of view:_**

I went down stairs to take a short walk with Jasper and Emmett so we can hang out we eventually ended up meeting our girlfriends. We only dated them 'cause we're the players and apparently the "hottest" and the three girls think they are the queens of the school. **(snort cough-cough)**

Lauren and I were basically busy making out and same with Jasper and Jessica and Emmett and Haylie. During our make-out session, my eye caught three hottie chicks and I stopped making out. Normally, people's thoughts would come naturally into my head but I couldn't hear anything from their minds. 

_Edward. Dude, what the fuck?! I can't even feel their emotion or manipulate them._ Jasper told me through his mind. _I can't even smell them!_

He was right. Its like their scent was totally blocked from us.

Jasper and I has confused expressions and Emmett was being Emmett drooling over the blondie. But you got to admit, these girls are hot. Especially the brunette_. What the fuck, Edward? Shut up!_ But then again,_ I am the player. _Are they vampires? No. they can't be. Their eye color. Plus, vegetarians are rare. But why are they immune? While our girls were glaring at them, (which I didn't really notice cause I was too raveled up in my thoughts), they turned their attention back toward us and started whining that they didn't get to finish their make out session. But I was hardly paying attention to Lauren, as were Emmet and Jasper.

_Dude, I totally call the blondie chick!_ Emmett, no shit.

_Wow. The black haired one is HAWT. _Obviously Jasper now.

I am not interested in any of those girls except that brunette girl.

**sneak peek into the guys mind!! u no the drill. y aren't u doing it?! i love u if u review!! (no chappie 4 those dat don't review)**


	5. First Day part1

**Cool! Thanks 4 da reviews (n also nice compliments!)**

**_Bella's point of view:_**

Ha. Those guys obviously know something is up but of course they don't really know that we're vampires. We already got our schedules and started looking over them.

_Bella's schedule:_

_1st period: English (Mr. Cambrio)_

_2nd period: Calculus (Mr. Gonzalus)_

_3rd period: World History (Ms. Peters)_

_LUNCH_

_4th period: Biology (Mr. Banner)_

_5th period: P.E. (Mrs. Ray)_

_Alice's schedule:_

_1st period: English (Mr. Cambrio)_

_2nd period: Physics (Ms. Cayl)_

_3rd period: World History (Ms. Peters)_

_LUNCH_

_4th period: P.E. (Mr. Mack)_

_5th period: Trig. (Mr. Hail)_

_Rosalie's schedule:_

_1st period: chemistry (Ms. Carlos)_

_2nd period: P.E. (Mr. Craig)_

_3rd period: World History (Ms. Peters)_

_LUNCH_

_4th period: Advanced Math (Mr. Smyth)_

_5th period: Literature (Ms. Millie)_

"Ok. So me and Bella both have English first period together," Alice said, slowly scrolling our lists. "And we all have lunch and third period together" Alice smiled satisfied.

"Consider ourselves lucky. Its a big school and at least this is better than not having anything together." 

Yeah, Alice is right.

"You know those vampire players," Rosalie asked. And we carefully looked around like we're evilly hiding something. But ended up laughing. 

"Ha. That was stupid" Alice commented.

"Yeah I know. But anyway, back to the point," Rosalie said looking interested. "Since they're players, there will be a time when they want to get together with us. If they do, we should play the 'hard to get' role. We'll reject them a few times, so they feel how it is to be rejected and that they can't have any girl in the world. It will lower their egos. If they really do like us, they would keep fighting for it. Oh, and flirt with a few other guys too. I call the big guy!"

"I call blondie!" Alice's little hand shot up.

"Don't worry, I won't take any of your guys. I like the bronze" I whispered shyly, knowing they will hear me. I reamembered how he looked. Beautiful. _Bella! Snap out of it! You barely know him!_

"Okay. Let's hurry up and go to first period!" Alice exclaimed. 

We gave each other one last hug and shooted to our first period while Rose went to the left. We did not want to be late...especially on the first day of school. We got to the door and everyone was staring at our beauty. I could already tell that there were guys forming a plan in their head to ask us out.

Once we got in our seats, the bell rang and he started his lesson on the rules and shit. Boring. Alice and I were just waiting until this freaking class ended.

_RRIIINNNNGGG!!_

Finally! Alice and I said our good byes and hugs and good luck and I was headed off to Calculus. I sat next to this girl named Angela and I could tell she was shy, but I liked her. We easily started good conversations. I ask her if she has lunch fourth period and she did so I told her she should come sit with me and my sisters, if she wanted to. I know Alice and Rose will like her right away. I bet you when Alice sees her coming, she gonna form a shopping plan in her mind.

After the bell, I was going off to fourth period and I bumped into someone and guess who I saw...

**There! I made it a little longer! Review if you don't want to make me cry. U do, and I love you!**


	6. VOTE NOTICE UPDATE!

**Hey ya'll! thanks 4 the wonderful compliments. ur so kind.**

**U NEED TO READ THIS!! **

**-okay over all I got 3 for Angela should know that they're vampires and 5 that she shouldn't know.**

**-I also got 1 saying she should know but won't change into one**

**(in my opinion, i think it doesn't matter if she knows or not but i think if she does, she shouldn't change into a vampire cuz if she does, it'll make the story a bit more complicated. but i can make it work if u really want!)**

**CONTINU**E** VOTING!! IT WILL GO ON 4 A WHILE!!**

**thanks!!**

**XOXO**

**Bella**


	7. Lunch

_**Bella's point of view:**_

Crap! I just bumped into Edward Cullen.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"NO, it's not your fault. I should have seen where I was going," he apologized.

He gave me a dazzling smile. It would have worked if he didn't have that 'I-can-get-any-girl' pride. I really needed to get away from this player. God, I hate players. As if on cue, Rosalie and Alice came in.

"Bella!" Alice called. "Let's go!"

"Coming!" I answered. "Sorry. Got to go. Bye." and walked away but I can still feel his eyes on my back.

I finally reached Alice and Rose through the crowd.

"You guys are life savers." I thanked.

"Haha. We know." chirped Alice. "Lunch time!"

"Alice, we don't eat nasty human crap." Rose pointed out.

"Well, we still have to be 'human'." I reminded her.

WE got our lunch, sat down and also had Angela join our table. Rose and Alice obviously liked her already and we were talking about a shopping trip with Angela until the three sluts came through the door, acting like models.

"Hey, do we have a trash can any where?" Rose asked with disgust. The four of us giggled quietly.

AS they passed our table, they evilly glared at us and Alice and Rosalie glared daggers back. If looks could kill, god knows where those sluts would be.

They reached the guys table and did a total make out session in front of everyone.

"I don't think I can eat anymore," as Angela cringed at the gross sight.

We laughed and threw our food away and left before Rose said, "God! Get a damn room, will 'ya?" and we all started cracking up. Pretty soon the bell rang and we headed to our fourth period class. I stopped on my way and talked to a few friends from my other classes and ended up being late for biology. As I entered the classroom, I noticed that all the spaces were taken except the seat next to Edward Cullen.

**Sorry I didnt update for a long time! I dont have a computer at home. REVIEW!!**


	8. First Day part2

**Hey! Long time! thanks 4 ur reviews... I love u! Check out my other story when u can! I'm also planning on making a new one so I hope its good. Read my little readers!**

**_Bella's Point of View:_**

Crap. Can things get any worse? As I was walking through the aisle I saw Lauren glaring at me and making an attempt to trip me but know my klutziness from my human life doesn't exist anymore so I gracefully walked over her foot though I really wanted to squish it. I got to my seat and quietly sat down.

Edward was looking at me up and down and finally gave me a smile and stuck out his hand, "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen and I guess we'll be partners now."

I ignored his hand and just said a small, "hi" and turned my head to pay attention to the class. I could tell he was still staring and he also looked kinda.. surprised by my voice and the way I ignored him. Wow.

We were doing a worksheet on mitosis and I finished mine in exactly 6 minutes. Easy. I looked over to see if Edward was done but apparently he was having a hard time. He saw that I was finished so he asked me to help him. God, is he air-headed like those sluts or what? While I helped him I suddenly got a text message from Rose

**Bella! I'm soooo bored! I hate advanced math n its sooooo boring here, I don't think we're even learning anything. **

I giggled a little. I can totally picture Rose in that scene.

**_Ha. Sucks 2 b u. I'm in biology and guess who i'm sitting next to. :l_**

Send. I went back to helping him. After we were done with the worksheet. HE tried talking to me. Ha. More like luring me. Another text message came.

**Who? Spill!**

I sighed.

**_Sigh edward cullen_**

Send. I closed my phone and just noticed that Lauren was here flirting with Edward. Once her eyes landed on mine she did a little smug smile and glared at me when Edward wasn't looking.

_Slut. _I thought.

Another text message came from Rose.

**Really? Having fun?**

I replied

_**Ha. u wish. not really. u?**_

Send. Another text message came... from Alice.

**Hey girls. Class is ending in 6..5..4..3..2..1.. BEEP!**

_**psychic midget. **_I texted back.

Another text from Rose.

**FINALLY!! I thought i would have died as a vampire.**

I chuckled.

_**Drama queen.**_

I picked up my stuff and was headed out the door but I cute blond boy stopped to talk to me.

"Hey. I'm Mike and you must be Isabella Swan." he said.

"Yeah." I replied. "But just call me Bella."

Edward was a little close by but since he was a vampire, I knew he could hear our conversation. Plus, Rose and Alice did tell me to flirt with some guys.

"So, how do you and your sisters like Bridgeston Academy so far?" He asked.

"Eh... Its okay. So how was your life here?" I questioned, kind of wanting to go to my last class but also trying to talk to him.

"Yeah. Its been okay. But I think its gonna be better this year" and he winked at me.

I tried not to grimace.

"Hey, Bella... Do you want to go out with me this Saturday?" He said, kind of nervous but also hoping.

God... He was asking me out already? I came up with a lame excuse.

"I'd love to..." his face became happy. "But I can't" the happiness disappeared. "I have somewhere to go to with my sisters." That technically wasn't a lie. We were planning on going hunting this weekend. "But maybe some other time." Now that was a lie. I didn't really want to go out right now... Its just the first day of school! But the hope look came back to his face.

"I have to go to my next class. Bye Mike" and I hurried off. Finally.

**Rose's point view:**

Ugh. I've been asked out from three guys on the first day of school, twice from the same guy. Good thing that my next class will be the last. I was rushing through the hall when I was suddenly rudely pushed by that big guy I called dibs on.

"Excuse me?" I hissed. Before I gave him a push, just as strong as a human and walked off. I wasn't revealing any vampire characteristics yet. I was playing hard to get and if anyone wants me, their gonna fight for it. I'm not some rag doll.

**I'm sorry. I would have gone longer but I had to stop the computer. I'M SOOOO FUCKING SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!! READ MY STORY!! I LOVE YOU!! REVIEW TO ENCOURAGE ME!!**


	9. Angela

**HAY! thanks for all the reviews. you guys rock! okay... on with the story!**

**_Rose's point of view:_**

After I pushed the big guy away I made it to Literature class. But after a minute or two, the big guy came in. Shit. Not only that, but he sat right next to me.

"Hey. I'm Emmett. You're that girl who pushed me in the hall a few minutes ago, aren't you?" he asked.

I justed nodded, coldly.

"Okay. Just wondering. You look really _hot _today" and he winked at me.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. Luckily, class started.

He kept on looking at me. God! What is his problem?! After class ended I rushed out of the room and went back to the dorm only to see Alice and Bella there already.

**_Bella's point of view:_**

Okay. So gym wasn't that bad. Angela was in that class so at least I had someone to talk to. We didn't really do anything but talk since it was the first day of school. I got to know a lot about Angela. She had a lot in common with me.

"Hey Angela," she looked at me curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to sleep over in our dorm?" I asked, knowing Alice would see this.

She thought for a little bit, then smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

I smiled back. "Okay. Pack some stuff and come when ever you want."

"Okay." And with that, the bell rang. I got to the dorm the same time Alice skipped in.

"I'm glad you invited Angela over," she sang.

I laughed. "Looks like you have a new barbie. But Angela is really pretty so you don't need to dress her up."

She laughed and we waited and talked until Rose got here.

**Sorry. I had to cut short. Review and I'll write more! Love ya! Peace out!**


	10. Sleepover part1

**OMFG!!! i'm really sorry that i didn't update yet i got soooo many reviews! thanks you! continue on!**

**_Bella's point of view:_**

Finally! Rose is here.

"Ugh, that FREAKIN Emmett is a BULLDOZER I swear" she rambled on, "And you know what else? He winked at me, called me hot, and kept staring at me in class. Idiot."

"Oh. How fun," I said sarcastically.

"I met Jasper too," Alice said quietly. "He's really shy yet so kind... I don't understand how he's a player."

"Its called acting, smart one," Rose rolled her eyes. "You never know."

"Oh yeah. Rose, Angela is sleeping over... how fun for Alice" I mentioned. I feel bad for Angela, having to feel the wrath of Alice.

She laughed. "That's good. Angela is a sweet, smart girl. I just feel bad for her... to be with Alice" and we both started laughing.

"Hey!" Alice complained and pouted. That made us laugh harder. Then the doorbell rang.

**_Angela's point of view:_**

It was so nice of Bella to invite me to sleepover since I don't have a roommate though. But I hope her friends are okay with it though. They seem so nice, unlike some people at our school. Well, I finished packing and now I should head off. I hope things go well and we become really good friends.

**_Alice's point of view:_**

I was the first one up and to race to the door and carefully yet excitedly opened the door. I didn't want to break it in front of Angela.... that would not be good.

"Hey Angela!" I chimed.

"Hi Angela," chorused Bella and Rose.

"Um... hi," she said shyly.

"No need to be shy Angela. WE are so glad you came. I have a feeling we'll be tight friends" I said, clearly understanding how she's feeling.

"Yeah. Be yourself" Rose encouraged.

"Here, I'll put your bag in my room," Bella said as she gently put Angela's bag in her room. "Oh, and by the way Angela," she called, "be careful with Alice" and she laughed.

"Beeellllaaa" I whined.

"Allliiiccceee," she imitated and we all started laughing. This is gonna be a fun sleepover.

**THank you for reading and again, i am really sorry that i haven't updated in a really looonng time. Please review... thanks!!! :D**


	11. Jacob coming?

**This is the guys scene! read on!**

**_Edward's point of view:_**

I was hanging out in our dorm with Emmett and Jasper untill I got a call. It was Jacob.

I picked up, "Hey Jake. What's up man?"

That caught Jasper and Emmet's attention and they started listening.

He replied with a husky laugh, "nothing much bro. Hey Emmett, Jasper!" he said, knowing they could hear. They replied with a 'hey Jake.' "Anyways," he continued, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to Bridgeston Academy with my cousin Ben in two days man! How awesome is that?"

I paused for a millisec, "Really?! Cool. You get a dorm near us and we can hang out and shit."

"Yeah. Warn Emmett and Jasper that I'm coming." That earned a laugh from Jasper and Emmett.

"I got to go, packing and stuff. See ya soon, oh, and Ben says hi. Bye Eddie," he joked and hung up. I growled at that nickname.

"So Jake and Ben are coming, ey, _Eddie," _Emmett said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Emmett," I said, grinding my teeth and hit him in the head.

"Ow. _Eddie, _that hurt," he pouted.

"Oh shut up." I smirked. "So, anything happen with the strange new chicks?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Jasper said. "I met Alice and easily 'charmed' her, but she still seems different from other girls. Hoefully soon, she'll be like putty in my hands."

"Don't exactly count on it," I stated. "You never know. It might backfire on you."

He shrugged. "What about you guys?"

"Well," Emmett started, "it didn't go...uh.. that great with me and Rosalie. She's a bit... feisty."

I laughed, "definitly your type."

"I know huh. What about you?"

I paused for a second. "Hm... We didn't really talk much. I kinda purposely bumped into her and I tried to 'dazzle' her, but I don't think it really worked... I mean, the look on her face was like she kinda wanted to get away from me. She didn't fall for anything like all those same other girls would have."

"I know what you mean, Edward," Jasper nodded. "It was kinda with Alice too, in a way."

"And Rosalie," Emmett added.

"Okay, besides us wanting them and shit, something's up," I stated.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Dumbass, haven't you noticed? I can't read their mind and Jasper can't feel their emotions. It's like they have a shield" I said, frustrated.

"Well, sorry that I don't have those kind of talents like you do. Now who's the dumbass one now?" he smiled proudly.

"Not only that but we can't exactly smell them.. or trace them, stupid," Jasper interjected.

"Humph!" Emmett pouted, for not being able to win the conversation. _Meanie Eddie and Jazzy _he yelled in his mind. I just laughed to bother him more.

"Anyways, we also have to keep an eye on them and figure out what's going on," I instructed.

"Aye, aye captain," Emmett said stupidly.

_He did that like a drunk man _Jasper thought to me.

We looked at each other and bursted out laughing while Emmett sat there, clueless.

**Yay!!! me got a chappie up! aren't you proud. I hope you review please! Thank you! I'll update when I can**


	12. Sleepoverpart2

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry i didn't update... happy christmas and happy new year!**

**_Rosalie's Point of view:_**

"Poor Angela," I said while flipping through a fashion magazine.

Bella agreed. "Hopefully she'll make it through the night," she joked.

Soon, Alice emerged out of the bathroom pulling out Angela with her. Oh my god.... Angela looked really pretty that even I felt a little jealous.

Wow. That's new for me.

**_Bella's point of view:_**

Alice busted out of the bathroom dragging Angela out with her. Angela looked so pretty and... pure. She looked like she could almost be on of us.

"Well?" Alice asked, impatient after staring at Angela so long. "Doesn't she look hot?!" she squealed.

I laughed. "Yes, she does look very 'hot', but mainly pretty," I said making quotes when I said "hot."

Rose whistled, "You do look very good."

Angela just blushed and looked down.

"Okay. Enough of this," Alice chimed. "Go change comfy and its gonna be a movie night!"

I sighed. _Can't I just read?!_

Alice gave me a stern look that said, 'you-are-staying-with-us-whether-you-like-it-or-not'

I stuck my tongue at her.

Angela was still changing so Alice, Rose, and I made some human theater snacks and set up the living room with fluffy pillows and soft blankets.

Angela finally came out and Alice yanked her to the couches and we started watching different kinds of movies. Alice chose a chick-flick, Rose chose a romance, Angela chose scary, and I, being the "weird one", chose a classic. Angela actually stayed awake watching all four movies so after that, we just close our eyes and put in whatever we chose.

Eventually, around 2-3 in the morning, Angela fell a sleep.

"I wish I could sleep sometimes," I muttered. Alice and Rose nodded, agreeing.

Suddenly, Alice stiffened for a moment and than came back.

"What's up?" Rose inquired.

"We are gonna have three watchers in a few minutes," she smirked.

_Oh no. Not them..._

**hehe... who could it be... oh its soooo obvious. I gave you a clue ;). Anyway, again, sorry for not updating. REVIEW REVIEW and I'll be encouraged to put up more!**


	13. Stalkers

**Sorry. You know what I'm sorry for. Please continue on!**

**_Alice Point of View:_**

"What are we gonna do?" Bella whispered frantically.

I thought and glanced at the window.

"We're gonna have to jump out the window," I said calmly.

"What?!" Rosalie hissed. "Are you crazy?"

"They'll find out that we don't have a heart beat."

Bella agreed, "True. But why didn't they listened sooner?"

I shrugged, "Don't know."

"But do you think its okay? What about Angela?"

"I have another idea," Rose piped in.

Bella and I looked at her inquiringly.

"Well," she began, "we're gonna have to wake Angela and lie to her a bit."

We didn't say anything, but just let her continue.

"We'll say that Alice went out for some fresh air and she saw a guy walking around and he looked a tad bit drunk. Then one of us make knocking sounds as if he was knocking on our door and we pretend like he came here or something

ll put on music, TV, and the shower so it'll make it harder for the guys to listen in on us. Plus, when they realize that we're still awake they'll just leave."

"Honestly Rose," I giggled. "You watch too much scary movies for the first part."

Rose ignored me and asked, "Do you think it might work?"

I sighed and blanked out

**_Bella's point of view:_**

When Alice came back I asked, "So?"

She smiled. "It will work but we don't have to make the fake knocking sound," and she giggled.

Rose and I stared at her with our eye brows raised but didn't question her.

"Hurry!" Alice said seriously. "We only have 6 minutes! Rosalie, you wake Angela and lie to her with me. Bella, you turn on music, shower, TV and whatever. Go!" and we did our orders.

When I came back it looked like Angela believed us but she also looked just a little bit worried and that made me feel guilty that we were doing this to her too.

We heard a sudden thump and it looked like Angela heard it too because she jumped at that moment. However, Angela did not hear the curses flowing from Emmett's mouth like, "Aw, mother fucking shit!" and "Who the hell puts a bottle in the middle of the hall way?!" or "God damn it! I'm gonna kill that thing!" Rose, Alice, and I tried t stifle our giggles because Angela was there but our laughter came out and Angela stared at us confused.

Alice quickly said to her, "You have to pretend to be normal, Angela." Then she understod and started to fake laugh.

Soon Alice pretended to go outside to check and came backing grinning and told us that the guy was gone.

Angela went back to sleep less worried and we got to talking.

"That was very close," I heaved.

"We're gonna have to do better," Alice added.

"I hate stalkers," Rosalie grumbled and we giggled together at that.

**I updated!!!! YAY ME!!! REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU! It means a lot to me!**


	14. Reunion

**Finally an update huh. Enjoy reading everyone!!! Please read and review! THANK YA!**

**_Bella's point of view:_**

Its been almost 1 week since school started and things were finally starting to settle down. Angela and I were going to our lunch table to tell Alice and Rosalie that we won't be eating with them and that we're going to the library. On our way we were talking about some new guy that will transfer into our school when a 1977 volkswagon rabbit pulled up behind us. Angela and I turned around at the same time and saw the new kid getting out. Both of our mouths dropped. This guy was huge! Not fat, but big with muscles, and really tall. Like us, everyone else was staring, wide eyed.

"Bella? Don't you think he's kinda cute?" Angela giggled lightly.

I gave a small nod. He was like a mixture of Steven Strait and Taylor Lautner....Definitely good looking.

We were the closest to him so when his eyes met mine I saw some familarity in them.

"Angela," I whispered, as he started heading toward us. "I think I know him."

"Really?"

"I think so but I don't remember."

He reached us. "Hello ladies," he greeted us warmly. "My name is Jacob Black and I'm new here. Do you think you can help me out?"

It all clicked.

"Jake?" I suddenly gasped.

He thought for a second. "Bella Swan?!" I nodded. He grinned very big and gave me a hug which resulted my feet into the air. I had to act human.

"Jake," I fake gasped. "Can't breathe! Dieing here!"

He quickly let go which led my butt to fall onto the ground.

Many people stared while I pouted and he boomed with laughter, along with Angela's quiet giggles as she slowly helped me up.

"What up here?" Edward asked as he and Jasper approached here.

"Nothing," I shot back acidly at him.

"Hey Edward, Jasper. Long time no see," Jacob greeted.

My eyes tore away from Edward's face and stared at Jake incredulously. "You know them?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"I hung out with them since I was what, 14?"

Wait, when he was 14? Then does he perhaps know that the guys are vampires? Hmmm... I shook off my thoughts at the moment and listened to the rest of him.

"I also know Emmett," he added. "Speaking of which, where is Emmett?"

"Lunch detention," Jasper and I said in unison and smirked. We both saw what he did to Mr. Gonzalus in second period.

"What did the bad child do know?" Jacob fake played.

"He was pretending to drink water while going up to the teacher to get his test back. Right after he looked at his test his eyes got huge and the water was spit right into the teacher's face and the tests of the remaining students," Jasper snickered.

I giggled quietly, "You should have seen the look on his face and the other students, especially the sick faces of them with the wet test." We laughed together.

"Anyway," Jasper continued when our laughter died down. "Emmett was like 'This is the first time I have actually gotten an A' in his girly pitched voice and Mr. Gonzalus was tomato red and was like 'Yes. Congratulations Emmett and now this is the first time you'll be getting a detention in just the beginning of school year.' Everybody in class was laughing their heads off at the big scene Emmett made."

We cracked up again picturing everything until the bell rang and Edward and Jasper said a short good bye and walked off to class.

"So I'll see you around, Bells?" Jake asked after they left.

"No dip, Sherlock?" He chuckled and gave me a light hug and walked off.

"Awwww. That was cute," Alice popped in, startling me.

"I know. Jacob is pretty yummy, aside from Emmett," Rose added, in fun.

"How long were you here?" I asked.

"I'm offended," Alice faked.

"Do you not see us?" Rosalie played along.

"Anyway, we saw you and Angela with Jacob and so we _finished our food_ and went to join you. It was around the time you and Jazzy were telling Emmett's prank," Alice chuckled.

"Oh, I see. Wait... Jazzy?" I inquired.

Alice giggled like a little girl. "Yup. My special nick name for him. ahaha."

Angela smirked at Alice's funny nickname.

"Oh my god!" Alice suddenly squealed. "We should have a reunion party! Since old buddies are back together!"

"No way Alice!" I restricted. "I hate parties. Period."

"Don't be such a party pooper," Rosalie retorted.

"But I AM," I mentioned back to her. Some of the old Bella is still in here.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice ticked at me. "We will be doing it one way or another. Or I'll make it much worse," and a little devil grin played up to her mouth.

"Ugh," I groaned and slapped my forehead.

_RRRIIINNNNGGG!!!!!_

"Shit!" we all shouted at the same time.

"I'll see you later!" Rose yelled over her shoulder as she and Alice walked South.

"Love ya guys!" Alice hollered.

"Bye!" I hollered back.

"Love ya too!" Angela added.

When me and Angela had to separate at the end of the hall way I said, "Angie, you can come to our dorm today after school if you want to study for history with us."

"Ok" she grinned and gave me a swift hug before she started running to her class.

I went my way happily until I stopped at the door and realized that Edward was in my class... and he sat right. next. to. me.

"Crap," I grumbled and went into the classroom.

**Was this actually okay long?! I have no idea. Anyways.... review and such please!!! THANKS FOR READING! love ya'll!**


End file.
